Reptilian gargantua
| size1e = Large | alignment1e = Chaotic neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = | activecycle = Night | lifespan = | location = Kara-Tur | language = | subraces = | climate = Tropical, subtropical | terrain = Islands | genrefs = | appearrefs = | height = (adult) (juvenile) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Dark green | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = Gold, red | distinctions = | based = | first = }} Reptilian gargantua were gigantic creatures native to Kara-Tur. They were the largest creatures found on Toril. They were the most common and most dangerous gargantua. Description Reptilian gargantua were massive reptile-like creatures. They had rough, strong scales that were dark green flecked with black, although some had scales of brown, grey and yellow. Their underside was a pale green color. They had a bone-like ridge that extended from their neck to the tip of their tail, which grew to a length of up to . They had four-fingered hands, each finger ending in a large hooked claw. They had large flat, webbed feet, and short claws were found on the end of each toe. Some reptilian gargantua were bipedal and others were quadrupedal. Their small head looked out of place compared to the rest of their gigantic body. They had a large mouth that almost divided the head into two parts. The mouth was filled with several rows of sharp teeth. They had eyes that were either gold or red in color and a flat nose and their ears resembled two small triangular wings on either side of their head. Behavior Reptilian gargantua generally did not bother humans. However, a human who attacked one or threatened their offspring would enrage a reptilian gargantua. They were extremely vengeful and a human who provoked them would find that the enraged reptilian gargantua would not stop pursuing them, even across oceans. They would not only attack and kill the targeted human, but also their village or town. Entire provinces in Kara-Tur became victims to an enraged reptilian gargantua seeking revenge. Combat An attack from a reptilian gargantua was devastating. They were able to swallow even large creatures whole, and the strength of their bite was strong enough to penetrate any armor. A swipe from their claws could kill most creatures outright. Their immense size allowed them to simply trample a target. Fortunately, their size meant that it was impossible to be the victim of a surprise attack. Since they were so large, their footsteps caused the ground to shake, and when swimming, a large trailing wave followed in their wake. They towered over the treetops, so an individual could spot one from a distance and avoid them altogether. Their constant roaring also alerted anyone nearby of their presence. Abilities Reptilian gargantua were able to regenerate any damage from physical attacks. Society Reptilian gargantua were solitary creatures but when they found a mate, they lived together as a pair until one of them died. Reptilian gargantua did not associate with other types of gargantua or other creatures. Reptilian gargantua were known to battle each other for territory. Habitat Most reptilian gargantua were found on remote tropical islands across Kara-Tur. One particular island, the Isle of Gargantuas near Wa, was home to all varieties of gargantua. Some reptilian gargantua made their homes on the bottoms of the ocean. They made their lairs in large caves or grottoes. Reptilian gargantua were incredibly territorial and considered all land within several square miles from their lair their personal domain, which they fiercely defended against any trespasser. Reptilian gargantua did not collect or horde treasure. Ecology Reptilian gargantua had long lifespans, living several hundred years. Once they reached maturity, they searched for a mate, with whom they paired for the remainder of their natural life. Once every century, a female reptilian gargantua gave birth to a single child. When this happened, a raging thunderstorm rocked their location for 101 days. They were able to breath underwater. Due to the sensitivity of their eyes to light, reptilian gargantua were mostly nocturnal. Reptilian gargantua were omnivores and their diet mainly consisted of plants, and often ate entire trees, trunk and all, in a single bite. Uses If a flower naturally grew within the footprint of a reptilian gargantua, its petals could be used as a component for potion of growth. If lightning from the thunderstorm that was associated with the birth a new reptilian gargantua struck a dead body, it acted as a resurrection spell. Appendix Appearances :;Adventures ::Mad Monkey vs the Dragon Claw • Test of the Samurai References Connections Category:Gargantua